


If

by Yul_f



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yul_f/pseuds/Yul_f
Summary: After airing the saddest episode 8 I’d like to present to your attention a kind of SEPARATE WRITTEN SKETCH, born in one sitting. From the category: "It could have been different...”
Relationships: sidlotte
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	If

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Если бы...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561892) by Юльфа (It's me). 



He had been watching her all evening, no longer hiding his loving affection from anyone. His soul cried out for love of Charlotte.  
The slight obstacles that had been thrown between them since the beginning of the ball should have irritated Mr. Parker in accordance with his character, but the endless streams of tenderness that gathered in a tuft on the top of his head smoothed his attitude toward his restless brother, Mary and even Stringer, to whom Charlotte was giving the second dance in a row. Sidney was not jealous; he trusted Miss Heywood completely, knowing that she would never have allowed herself to be kissed if she had not felt the same way about him. What nonsense he was talking, trying to make small talk during their afternoon walk around the clifftops. Where was all his bravado and ability to deliver barbs one after another? Mr. Parker was different, or perhaps as he had been in his youth. The betrayal and pain he had endured over the years were marked in the stern lines of his face and in the depths of his night-dark eyes. But now he was relaxed and happy. Charlotte was right there, close to him, and she tried to keep her eyes on him for a long time. Sidney saw this and already imagined their future life together. He didn't seem to mind prolonging the sweet agony of waiting for the most important moment in his life.  
As he watched her dance, he remembered their first ball in the Assembly and smiled at his desperate attempts to resist his sudden and unexpected fate. Sidney went to the same balcony, knowing that Charlotte was watching and would follow him.  
He was up above the dancing couples again, but now everything was different. Mr. Parker was open to love and happiness. Only when he heard footsteps approaching did he turn to meet her and take her hands in his:  
-At last... I thought I would never get you alone. Do you remember our last conversation we had on this balcony? - Mr. Parker looked at Charlotte's face with growing excitement as he asked this question.  
-All too well.  
-What a brute I was...  
-I deserved everything you said.  
Sidney sighed heavily:  
-No, you didn't. I hope I am a different man now...  
He paused, waiting for her response:  
-No, you're the same man but much improved.  
His breathing was erratic, and it was difficult for Sidney to speak because of fire in his throat:  
-If I have changed at all... it is no small part down to you.  
-I have never wanted to put myself in someone else's power before...  
-I've never wanted to care for anyone but myself...  
\- Miss Heywood...  
\- Charlotte...  
Mr. Parker took a breath to say the decisive words, but at that moment the doors of the hall were thrown open and there were shouts from Edward, who was clearly not in his right mind. Before the ball, Babington told Sidney that Edward had manipulated his step-sister to get Lady Denham's inheritance and God knows what else... Mr. Parker was sick of what he had heard, and the fact that Edward, though unwittingly, had interrupted his confession to Charlotte was the last straw. Sidney felt a surge of anger, rolling his eyes and cursing inwardly then he looked at the love of his life:  
-I'll be right back, don't go anywhere. I'm serious. - Mr. Parker tried to be strict, because he remembered that Miss Heywood rarely obeyed him.  
Charlotte nodded her head. Sidney kissed her hands briefly and went downstairs. Miss Heywood remained on the balcony. She looked down anxiously. There Babington shielded Esther from Edward's approach. A few moments later, Mr. Parker appeared in his path, and immediately struck him down with his crowning blow. Everyone present opened their mouths in surprise.  
Lady Denham walked over to Mr. Parker:  
I didn't expect you to be so quick, Mr. Parker. It may even be worth thanking you. But I don't think you want to listen to me right now. Go. Now we can manage without you - she said, glancing at the balcony.  
Mr. Parker bowed and followed her advice. Soon the music began to play.  
He took a couple of steps up the stairs and caught Charlotte at the top of the stairs, her hands shaking.  
-What?.. What is it? - she asked, not knowing what to say next.  
\- Shh... Everything’s well, everything will be well - he answered and continued:  
-Miss Heywood, Charlotte, I love you. It took me a long time to admit this, even to myself, because I thought I was unworthy of this feeling. But you turned my life around, and now I hope we spend it together. I will do everything to make you happy with me.  
Charlotte seemed to have forgotten how to breathe while listening to him. Mr. Parker took a deep breath and held her hands tightly:  
-Charlotte, will you do me the honor of being my wife?  
Charlotte stared at him dumbfounded, gathering her courage, and answered:  
-Mr. Parker, only you can bring our second conversation here to the same conclusion in so different way.  
Sidney stared at her blankly, his brows drawn together. Charlotte smiled at his reaction:  
-You almost made me cry again, Mr. Parker. My answer is "I do" — I will be your wife, Sidney.  
Mr. Parker exhaled noisily, a smile lighting up his face.  
-You won't regret it - he said.  
-I know - she said confidently.  
-I'm asking for your attention - Sidney said suddenly, speaking loudly to everyone in the room. The band stopped playing, and all eyes turned upward.  
Charlotte looked from Sidney to the group and back again in confusion.  
-Ladies and gentlemen, on this beautiful Midsummer ball, I want to share with you the happy news of my engagement to Miss Charlotte Heywood.  
The guests were surprised for the second time in the evening. Only Lady Denham grinned contentedly, Mary smiled with tears in her eyes, and Babbers applauded, his example immediately followed by all the others. Perhaps only Tom still couldn't get over it — he was shaken. "Sidney and Charlotte? But how? When? They just found a common language... My brother is finally getting married. This is incredible... Splendid-splendid! Charlotte is a wonderful young woman, but I would never have thought that they would fit together...",- he thought in confusion, gradually beginning to smile. When Sidney and Charlotte came down, he was one of the first to greet them, and shook his brother's hand for a long time.  
...  
And then there was the report of the fire, the attempts to deal with it, and Tom's morning confession that the business was not insured, and then a hard conversation with Lady Denham. Tom listened to the Lady in silence, while Sidney and Charlotte vied with each other to convince her that it was not profitable for her to claim her investment now that together they would build up everything more beautiful and larger than it had been before. Irritated, the old Lady listened attentively, and said her last word in the matter:  
-I will trust you two and keep my money in the business, provided that the key control is yours, Mr. Parker, and not your older brother's, with your mandatory participation, Miss Heywood. But you will have to look for any additional funds yourself. At the same time, let's see what kind of businessmen you are.  
The next morning, Sidney and Charlotte went to London and returned a week later with the necessary funds and new ideas. It's not so important HOW they did it, but that they did it TOGETHER.

THE END AND A NEW BEGINNING.


End file.
